Pokémon Chronicles Version: Generation Creepypasta
by Midori12
Summary: I recently found a bizarre hacked DS game called Pokémon Chronicles Version. Not recognizing the title, I obtained it and was eager to find out what this game was all about. But little did I realize that it wasn't so much a game as it was a horror story... Five horror stories... And now I'm here to pass them on... - Creepypasta covering all five Generations
1. Prologue: Pokémon Chronicles Version

**Okay, so I've always wanted to write a Creepypasta, but I didn't want it to be any cliché or ridiculously outlandish. Some Creepypasta end with like some sorta moral or something, and some are really thought out, while others are just…bizarre. And besides, even if I did right one, what game would I do it for? Ugh, such tough choices…**

**But then I got an idea. I wanted to do a one-shot, but I think this will be separated into five different parts, for each generation. And instead of a real Pokémon game, it will be something different.**

**Sound interesting? Well, I'll shut up now and let you make your own opinion.**

* * *

**Prologue: Pokémon Chronicles Version**

I'm a very avid collector of Pokémon games. I own all of the handheld games, even the rare Japanese Green Version. I also own every spin-off game, from Stadium to Mystery Dungeon to XD to Ranger. Black 2 and White 2 are coming out soon, and I can't wait to get my hands on them.

But that's not all. I've also been seeking out hacked games.

Normally the makers of hacked games say that if you have purchased a bootleg copy of a hacked game to immediately return it and get your money off, as you were ripped off. But I don't see it this way. I honestly am happy to pay ten dollars for any unusual Pokémon game from a flea market, garage sale, or the Internet. I think fifteen was the most I ever paid for one.

I've been able to score a copy of Naranja, ChaosBlack, ShinyGold, the awful Jade Version (I haven't been able to find Diamond, its counterpart), and somehow found myself a copy of Pokémon Adventure, which I didn't even think was in a cartridge form. It was really glitchy, though, but still fun to laugh at. That poor Pikachu…

But this story is about a hacked game that you may have never heard of. A very unusual hacked game, which I'm sure only one of exists. I mean, this game is so out of the spectrum of hacked games… Actually, I'm not even sure you can call it a game. Not much gameplay even happens. But I'll explain this later.

If someone made copies of this game or holds their own copy, I'd really like it if you tell me. But honestly, I think I'm the only one who has one. So…I have to tell this story.

The story of the hacked game Pokémon Chronicles Version.

One Saturday morning, I made a trip to a flea market that I visited once a month about a half an hour bus ride from my house. It's a very big flea market, and it's where I obtained my Pokémon Naranja game.

I was obviously floating around the market, which actually wasn't as crowded as usual. I walked over to the gaming table, glancing over the home console games first. You never know, someone could have been skilled enough to hack a Pokémon Gamecube game, and if so, I'd be the first to know. At least, in the general area of my hometown.

When my search failed there, I glanced at the glass case full of Game Boy Color, Game Boy Advance, and DS games. I wasn't paying any attention to if there were any 3DS games. I didn't have a 3DS, and I wouldn't care to have one unless a Pokémon game was to be released on the system.

Looking over the DS games carefully, something immediately popped out to me. A cartridge labeled 'Pokémon Chronicles Version'. It wasn't written on there; it was on the sticker for the game and if I wouldn't have known better, I would have actually thought it was a real Pokémon game from Nintendo. I picked it up and upon closer inspection, I noticed that the sticker was on another sticker. My only thought was that this was a hack of any of the Pokémon games released for DS, which could have been one of seven games. Unless it was a Japanese cartridge, which I hoped it wasn't.

I picked up the cartridge and asked the older man behind the counter how much he wanted for it. He lowered his glasses to inspect it closer, then huffed loudly.

"Wow, I didn't think someone would pick this up so quickly," he said in a gruff tone. I widened my eyes. Normally, the people in these flea markets don't pay much attention to the games they sell. They just tack on a price and move along to the next customer. I decided to ask him what he meant by that statement.

"Well, I recognize this game because an odd woman brought this in earlier and asked me a favor concerning this specific game," the man said. I asked what the favor was.

"She said to tell anyone that purchases this game to pass on its story."

I blinked in confusion. What did that mean? I wouldn't realize until later what this meant, but at the time it was a very confusing request.

I told the man that I wanted to purchase the game and asked again for the price.

"The woman said to just give it away to the first person who asked for it," the man shrugged. "I didn't want to agree to that, but she sounded very desperate to get rid of it."

He handed the game to me and I stared at it in shock. Was there something wrong with this game? I had heard of Creepypastas and even read a few myself. Although they were well written, I didn't really believe they were true. I just assumed it was another hacked game and tried not to worry so much about its backstory.

But I did have one more question. I asked him what the woman looked like.

"She was pretty young, maybe in her late teens. She looked frightened and jittery. But the thing that stuck out to me the most was her blue hair."

Blue hair? Well, sure, many people dyed their hair strange colors these days, so I didn't really think much of it.

But I never would have thought that the woman herself would play such a huge role in all of this.

I thanked the man and left the flea market, gazing intently at the cartridge. I thought about removing the sticker to see what this was a hack of, but I didn't want it to tear. I assumed I would just figure it out once I actually began playing the game.

When I got home, I decided to make lunch before delving into the game. I was hungry and I knew that once I started the game, I would probably play it non-stop until I absolutely needed sleep. Since I didn't recognize this hacked game, I had no idea what to expect. I could be playing this game for hours and hours and not even realize when it's three in the morning.

After eating my sandwich, I shut myself into my room, hopped onto my bed, and swiped my DS Lite off of the side table next to me. I removed the Pokémon White cartridge from the DS and replaced it with the Pokémon Chronicles game. I flipped the switch to turn on the game and waited for the start menu for the DS to pop up. But after waiting a moment, it never came up. I checked to make sure I turned the console on and noticed the green light was on.

Finally, I heard a noise come from the speakers. I glanced at the screen and noticed small white text scrawl across the black screen. The thing about the text is that it looked to be of the same font as the Mystery Dungeon games. It read:

"You are about to witness the Pokémon Chronicles. We are here to tell our story, and you have to play along. If not, turn this game off now and give it to another person. Our story needs to be told and someone needs to be willing to hear us out from beginning to end. Are you that person?"

Well, that surely had been unexpected. Who is 'we' and 'us'? It bothered me that whoever spoke in this text seemed oddly…_realistic_. Obviously, it was just a game; it wasn't real. This must have just been a cool twist on the plot for this game. I ignored the strange feeling I had and mentally answered the question. Of course I was the person to hear this story!

A yes/no menu had popped up, giving me the option to choose. I didn't even think twice as I answered yes. The text and the menu disappeared, leaving me with another black screen.

Then, the large font that indicated your position in a dungeon in the Mystery Dungeon games slowly faded in. It read:

"Chronicle One: The Red Seeps Through the Rainbow"

Not even bothering to interpret the odd title, I watched the words fade out and a small, familiar character instantly appear in the middle of the blackness. It was the sprite of Leaf, the female playable character from FireRed and LeafGreen.

Although…her sprite wasn't from the Game Boy Advance game. Rather, it looked like it belonged to the original Generation I games. And she was wearing different clothes. She didn't have a hat on and she had on a short, sleeveless black dress and black shoes.

My eyes widened upon the realization that she had the same appearance as Blue from the Pokémon Special manga. Blue was based off of the unused female character to Red and Green Versions, which later brought about Leaf's character from the remakes. The creators of the original games had plans to insert a female character to play as besides Red, but there wasn't enough memory space on the cartridge to add her so it was scrapped. Which explains why a female character wasn't playable until Kris in Pokémon Crystal Version.

I didn't notice when text appeared below Leaf. It was the same text box and font from the original Gen I games.

"Hi! My name is Leaf!" the text read. "Actually, it's Blue. Like Blue Version? You know that the rival is really Green correct?"

She was talking about Green Oak, whose name changed in the English versions of the games since Green Version wasn't released outside of Japan. It can get confusing, considering the English translation of Pokémon Special swapped their names as well, but most fans realize this change and stick to the original names.

Leaf continued. "But since there was only enough space in Red and Green Versions for one character, I didn't get my chance to shine until FireRed and LeafGreen. And I guess someone just decided to take the Leaf from LeafGreen and tack it onto me. So, here I am!"

When Leaf spoke, I was sort of reminded of her manga counterpart's personality. Although, maybe a little more cheery.

"But just because I wasn't in the original games doesn't mean I actually wasn't there."

I blinked and began to wonder what this game was a hack of. For a DS game, this was extremely…8-bit. I mean, it looked _exactly _like the Gen I games. I almost forgot I was playing a DS game until I noticed the second screen below it, which was completely black.

"I was there. The whole time."

None of these sentences had exclamation marks like before. That was starting to trouble me.

"Would you like to know what I was doing?" A yes/no box appeared. I was going to click yes, but I paused for a moment. What would happen if I chose no? Would she be upset with me? I was tempted, but I just decided to do it another time. I had a feeling I would be asked a lot of questions during this gameplay. I chose the yes option.

"Good," Leaf said. "Oh, before we start, you should tell me your name! Or at least what you would like us to call you. Can you tell me?"

I noticed instantly when she said 'us', but I decided to ignore it for now since I was pretty sure I wasn't going to get the answer to the question of who 'us' was right now. Another yes/no menu appeared, and I chose yes.

"Okay," she said. "So, what's your name?"

The original Red and Blue menu (with English letters) for naming yourself appeared. It looked exactly the same, except for the fact that there was something missing next to the seven blank lines: a character sprite. I overlooked this fact at first, but then wondered if I would be playing as any particular player at all. I didn't want to give her my real name, for the odd feeling in my stomach that this could turn into some weird Creepypasta moment. I hoped not, but this bizarre game was catching my interest and bothering me at the same time. I couldn't shake the odd feeling, but I wasn't going to let it deter me from figuring out what this game was really about.

Seven blank lines. Seven letters. Normally when I chose a name for my characters, I would just use their default names, like Red and Lucas. But since there wasn't a character sprite to base my name choice on, I went for the name of the childhood friend who introduced me to Pokémon all those years ago.

B-r-a-n-d-o-n. The cursor automatically moved to the end option, since I used up all seven spaces. I pressed the A button.

"Brandon…" Leaf said. "Okay, Brandon, let me tell you my story…"

The whole screen flashed white and I prepared for the inevitable…

* * *

**I was originally going to make Leaf's entire story to be included in chapter one, but I decided it would probably be too long and just made this the prologue. I hope this is a good intro so far! Tell me what you think! :D**

**~Midori**


	2. One: The Red Seeps Through the Rainbow

**Chronicle One: The Red Seeps Through the Rainbow**

Leaf was standing in the middle of a room. It still looked as if I was playing the original Red and Blue games, and Leaf was still in her original outfit from the manga.

But when I noticed that the whole room was a shade of green, I figured that maybe the color scheme was that of Yellow Version, where every town or route that you entered would change to one specific color. Like Pewter City would be gray and Cerulean City would be blue. Leaf herself was a blue color, probably to match her original namesake.

But from what I remembered, Pallet Town was a bluish-gray color in Yellow, not green.

I examined the room Leaf was in. It had a television, a SNES, a bed, a plant, a table with a PC, a bookshelf, and a set of stairs. It looked just like Red's room. Or I guess Leaf's room if she had been a player character in the original games.

I waited for Leaf to speak to me or move on her own, but she didn't. I finally decided to press up on the directional pad once. She moved upward. I blinked. Was I actually playing the game now? I pressed every which direction, allowing Leaf to circle around the room several times. I nearly jumped in shock when a text box appeared suddenly.

"Brandon, stop!" the text box read. "I'm getting dizzy!"

It was Leaf talking. So I could control her movements, but she could still talk to me? Well, if that wasn't interesting…

I apologized to her, even though I figured she couldn't hear me. I pressed A to remove the text box and moved her over to the stairs in the top right hand corner. When I walked downstairs, I assumed I would have seen the protagonist's mom sitting at the table and watching TV. But I was surprised when there was no TV and Green and Daisy were sitting at the table, Green's sprite being a darker shade of green. So I was in Green's house? But Green's house didn't have a second floor in the Generation I games.

"GREEN: BLUE!" a text box appeared. Green had turned to face Leaf and called her Blue. I felt that the name changes were going to get very confusing.

Without me pressing A to remove the text box, it disappeared on its own. Leaf walked over to Green.

"Leaf: GREEN, you get your first POKéMON today!" she spoke. The dialogue was moving on its own. For some reason, Leaf's name hadn't been changed to Blue and it wasn't in all capital letters.

"GREEN: Yes, I do."

"DAISY: It's too bad that you can't get your first POKéMON, BLUE." Green's sister spoke up.

"Leaf: I know." Leaf turned to face Daisy. "The Professor wants me to wait until I'm eleven. My birthday isn't for another seven months."

"GREEN: Are you sure you don't want me to wait until your eleventh birthday?"

Leaf turned back toward Green. "Leaf: No! That's much too long. Besides, I'm sure RED would be upset. He already had to wait three months for you, I wouldn't want him to wait any longer."

"DAISY: You're too nice, BLUE."

"Leaf: Nah. I'm sure that what they accomplish in seven months, I'll be able to do in two! I'll catch up quick!"

This was a very interesting take on why Leaf didn't exist in Red and Green. I also noticed the mention of birthdays. In the manga, Red's birthday is in August, Green's is in November, and Blue's is in June. Whoever made this game must have been a huge fan of Pokémon Special.

"GREEN: If you say so. But don't get your hopes up. I'll be the Champion someday and no one will be able to defeat me!"

"Leaf: Okay, GREEN."

"DAISY: Haha, pretty egotistical, are we?"

"GREEN: Shut up! I'm going to go get my POKéMON!" Green suddenly rushed out of the door.

"DAISY: Are you going to go with him, BLUE?"

"Leaf: Yeah, slowly. I know how to take my time." The text box disappeared, and a moment later another one popped up.

"…" This one didn't indicate who was being quiet, but I assumed it was Leaf due to what was next said.

"DAISY: BLUE? Are you okay?"

"Leaf: Yes, I'm fine. Just a little bummed, but I wouldn't want to hold RED and GREEN back. But I'll surely catch up once I get my POKéMON!"

"DAISY: Of course."

The text boxes didn't come back up for awhile. I touched the directional pad and Leaf moved. I walked her over to Daisy and pressed A.

"DAISY: Just watch out for them, okay?"

"Leaf: Sure thing."

I was a little excited to see Leaf react to people when speaking to them. So far Daisy was the only one I had done this to, but the protagonists had always been silent unless they were talking about an object. Maybe this game would be different.

But I wouldn't realize until a little later that there wouldn't really be much gameplay after all. Leaf was right when she told me that she was telling me a story…

When Daisy said 'them', I knew she was talking about Red and Green. After talking to her, I decided to walk out of the house and walk toward Red's house.

I went inside and saw his mother sitting at the table. I approached her and spoke to her.

"RED's MOM: Oh, BLUE! I figured you would have been at PROF. OAK's lab with RED and GREEN. I'm sorry that you can't get a POKéMON yet, but I know the Professor will save one for you."

"Leaf: Yeah."

That conversation ended. Since she already indicated that Red wasn't home, I lead Leaf outside and toward Route 1, just to see if anyone would stop me from entering the grass. I wasn't surprised when a text box appeared, but it wasn't Professor Oak.

"Brandon! We have to go to the lab."

Oh. Sorry, Leaf. I guess I couldn't leave Pallet anyway.

I made my way over to the lab, but Leaf stopped herself one step from the door. I couldn't move in any direction. She turned to face the windows of the lab on her own.

"I couldn't go into the lab." Leaf said. "I was happy for Red and Green, but it hurt to watch them get a Pokémon and not me.

"We were childhood friends and did everything together. But as for a Pokémon journey? I hated that my eleventh birthday was so far away from theirs. But I couldn't hold them back. They had been waiting for so long to start their journey. Red was so antsy, even though he never talked much. I couldn't make him wait any longer. As long as he had someone to be his rival with, that was enough for me."

I frowned. I actually felt bad for Leaf. She made that sacrifice for her friends and because of it, she was left in the background. I just tried to think of her role in FireRed and LeafGreen if this was actually the case.

I almost forgot that this was just a fanmade hack game. But it was pretty believable.

"But…I can't believe that he would do that…"

I blinked and almost wasn't able to catch what she said. I opened my mouth and actually asked who she was talking about.

After a minute, she responded, and I almost thought she had heard me. "I can't talk about that now, though. Not yet."

The text box disappeared then reappeared a minute later.

"I watched Red and Green obtain their Pokémon. I was surprised when Professor Oak let Red choose first, since Green was his grandson and all. But then Green chose the Pokémon that Red's was weak against type-wise, so I figured it was kind of a disadvantage anyway.

"Green challenged Red to a battle, his Charmander against Red's Bulbasaur. And Green actually lost."

I wasn't sure if it was right to assume this, but I had gotten the impression that Leaf had actually wanted Green to win. Maybe she was closer to him than Red. I wasn't sure.

Suddenly, Green appeared outside of the lab, having just walked out of the door. He glanced at Leaf but didn't say anything. He proceeded to walk around her.

"Leaf: GREEN, wait!" she called out to him. Green stopped to face her.

"GREEN: What?" I'm guessing he wasn't very happy.

"Leaf: Don't be so upset. It's just one battle."

"GREEN: …I know! You don't have to tell me that!" Green then began to walk off.

"Leaf: GREEN, sore losers don't become Champions!" Green turned around to face her from a few feet away.

"GREEN: Duh! That's why I'm gonna be the best!"

"Leaf: Become Champion so that I can knock you down in a few months!"

Green didn't say anything, but he stood there for a moment before taking off toward Route 1. I tried to move Leaf, but she didn't budge. She had been facing north, but she turned around by herself and looked south to talk to me.

"He smiled. I was glad that I could make him feel better. If he let one battle get to him, he would never make it." Leaf turned around and walked north, but the screen didn't follow her. Instead, it began to darken as she walked off-screen. Before it turned completely black, I noticed Red walk out of the lab, his whole sprite a dark shade of red. The screen then finally faded to black.

I waited for a moment for something to happen and wondered if the game was still on when a text box appeared in the blackness.

"Leaf: GREEN? Are you okay?"

When the text box disappeared, the screen brightened and showed Leaf and Green standing in Route 22, where Red can challenge Green before moving onto Route 2 and Viridian Forest. They were facing one another.

"GREEN: I trained really hard, and he defeated all of my POKéMON without breaking a sweat!"

It was now obvious to me that this was taking place after Green had challenged Red. And lost.

"Leaf: I know… I'm sorry."

"GREEN: …" he turned away from Leaf.

"Leaf: Don't take it too hard, GREEN. Just try harder."

"GREEN: BLUE, did you know that Gramps forgot my name?"

I blinked. Professor Oak forgetting his grandson's name in the games was actually a hilarious meme on the Internet. But I didn't feel that it was anything to laugh at now. Without being able to read tiny pixilated expressions, I could tell that he was upset.

"Leaf: …What?"

"GREEN: I don't think he has Alzheimer's… He knows DAISY's name…and RED's."

Alzheimer's? I was actually kinda surprised that was mentioned. I had to remember that this was only a hack game.

"Leaf: I'm sorry, GREEN."

"GREEN: There's nothing to be sorry about. Just…let me be. I'm gonna go train some more." Green then walked back toward Viridian City, leaving Leaf to stand there by herself.

"Red was just a good trainer was all." Leaf said to me. "Green wasn't normally a sore loser, but he took Pokémon battles pretty seriously. And finding out that his grandfather forgot his name? That was hard to hear. How could he forget his grandson's name of eleven years? He's lived with him all of Green's life!

"…He would battle Red again. And maybe he would win next time…"

I thought about this carefully. In the games, Red could never lose to Green. The only time it was acceptable was the very first battle in Professor Oak's lab, but every battle against Green would have to be won eventually or else you couldn't progress through the game.

I was starting to see where this story was going. And since it was focusing more on Green than Red, I had a feeling this wasn't going to end well.

Leaf then moved on her own, following the path that Green had taken back toward Viridian City. As the screen faded again without following Leaf, I began to wonder if Leaf and Red would ever interact directly.

I predicted the next place that Leaf would be before the scenery even came up: Cerulean City. That's the next place that Red and Green would fight, before Red could proceed onto the Nugget Bridge.

My prediction was slightly wrong, though. This time, Leaf and Green were standing outside of Bill's house, looking out over the pond in front. That shocked me; when Red defeats Green, Green walks in the opposite direction back toward Cerulean, not over the Nugget Bridge. But even if this was before Red battles Green, Green approaches him from Cerulean.

"GREEN: I'm starting to doubt if I can ever beat him."

Again, this was taking place after he lost against Red.

"Leaf: It's only the third battle. You still have plenty of time to improve."

"GREEN: Whatever."

"Leaf: …"

I was beginning to feel bad for the three of them. They were all childhood friends, but this Pokémon journey was about to tear all of that apart. Was it worth it?

"Leaf: You don't have to be so mean. I'm only trying to help."

"GREEN: Well, it's not working."

Well, that wasn't nice. No wonder many people choose to name him Douche.

"GREEN: It's time for me to head to VERMILION. Are you gonna continue to follow me? Why don't you go chase after RED? He's so much better than me anyway."

"Leaf: Don't say that. I have faith in you."

A minute of silence later, I attempted to move Leaf downward. She moved. I moved downward again, and a text box prevented me from getting any further.

"GREEN: Where do you have to go?"

"Leaf: Maybe I'll go find RED. Will that motivate you?"

"GREEN: …Do what you want."

Nothing else was said for a minute, so I pressed down and Leaf moved downward. I began moving her toward the shortcut to leaving Route 24 and 25. She kept walking until Green was off-screen until she stopped on her own, preventing me from moving.

"I thought that maybe if I took off, he would take this more seriously. I wanted to help him, because it was obvious that Red was doing fine by himself."

The text box disappeared, but I still couldn't move Leaf. She just stood there, facing west.

Another text box appeared.

"I didn't like how Red was tearing him down. And he does it without even speaking to Green…"

Leaf then began walking off westward on her own, the screen fading again. Time for me to guess where she would appear next.

Green's next battle with Red would be on the S.S. Anne in Vermilion City. Would Leaf be on the S.S. Anne with them?

I got the answer to my question quickly. When the scenery slowly appeared, Leaf was walking automatically by herself along the dock in Vermilion. She was heading toward the S.S. Anne. Was she going to get onboard? Would the sailor let her without a ticket?

As she was walking, Green appeared from next to the sailor and was _running_—a feature not present in the Gen I games—right at Leaf. He paused a step in front of her and an exclamation mark appeared above his head, the same one that indicates that a Trainer wants to battle. But obviously Leaf couldn't battle, so I assumed that it was indicating that he noticed her in surprise. He then began running again, this time trying to move past Leaf, but Leaf blocked his path as she stepped in his way.

"Leaf: GREEN! What's wrong?"

"GREEN: …"

I'm sure that these loses against Red were really starting to get to Green. But I didn't realize that _this _loss would be different.

"Leaf: GREEN, tell me. What did he do?"

"GREEN: …"

Green suddenly stepped backward, still facing Leaf, as a Poké/Item Ball was placed in front of him. A question mark popped up above Leaf's head.

"Leaf: I don't understand…"

"GREEN: …It's my RATICATE…"

Uh-oh. I knew _exactly _what that meant. There is a speculation—and many a Creepypasta—about Green's Raticate. He has a Rattata at the beginning of the game in the first battle against Red on Route 22, and has the Rattata/Raticate until the battle in Pokémon Tower. The speculation is that Red actually _kills _Raticate in his battle against Green on the S.S. Anne and that Green appears at the Pokémon Tower to mourn the lose of his Pokémon.

Of course, that's just how people like to twist the story of Pokémon. Rumors and stuff get around; that's why the rumor of the Mew under the truck exists.

But…did someone really implement that into this game? This was all a really interesting concept as to what happened, considering this isn't focused on Red.

But it sure was upsetting to actually follow along to.

"Leaf: …RED actually… RATICATE is…"

"GREEN: …"

I frowned. At this point, I knew their friendship with Red was waning. Did Red even care that he killed Green's Raticate? Did Red even know? Maybe it was an accident.

One question I had was whether we were going to see Red's point of view on any of this. But then I mentally facepalmed when I realized that I had already _seen _Red's point of view. In fact, I knew Red's story better than anyone; I've replayed the games featuring Red more times than I have fingers and toes.

And I never would have thought that Green and Leaf would be in the background wallowing in sorrows while Red was becoming a master.

"Leaf: …GREEN, let's make a trip to LAVENDER TOWN…"

The Poké Ball disappeared and Leaf stepped forward in stand in front of Green. She then turned around and they were walking in a line together with Leaf in the lead. They walked off-screen and the screen faded again.

A text box popped up while the screen was still black.

"I couldn't believe that Red had killed Green's Pokémon. I had never seen Green so upset about anything before. If he were ever sad, he'd never show it. Normally Daisy would have to tell us that he was upset about something and we would try to talk to him about it or find a way to cheer him up.

"…Red and I would try to cheer him up. Together. But now… Red was the reason Green was upset. And there was no was that I could cheer him up alone."

The screen remained black for a minute. In that moment, I decided to make a trip to the bathroom. I left my DS on my bed and left for just a few minutes.

When I returned, I was surprised to see the message that was on the screen.

"Brandon, are you still there? Where did you go?"

My eyes widened. That was the first message that I had received that indicated that the game knew what I was doing. I was instantly reminded of Creepypasta, which seemed to be what this game was drawing back to. How did Leaf know that I left the room? If I didn't press A within a certain amount of time, would the game automatically display this message? I didn't want to begin believing that the game had an actual AI or something programmed into it.

Well, at least the game hadn't used my _real _name yet. If that suddenly happened, then we would have problems.

I pressed A and Leaf seemed glad that I hadn't left her.

"Okay, good. I was talking and you didn't respond for awhile. Now, back to what I was saying…"

I turned my DS around for a second and looked at the cartridge that was playing this game. This was turning out to be the most bizarre hacked game I had ever discovered. And the fact that this was in my hands _right now _was even more surprising. I had to remember that after Leaf's story, I should try looking online for any traces of this game's existence. I was so eager to play this game the moment I got home that I didn't even think to check the Internet before I began playing.

Leaf continued. "Green and I slowly made our way to Lavender Town. Neither of us spoke the whole way there, and it was hard for me not to just say something. Anything.

"But what was there to say? So I just kept my mouth shut until we reached town.

"But to our surprise, someone had already beat us there. And with the worst timing imaginable…"

The screen faded in to the first floor of the Pokémon Tower. Leaf and Green were standing right next to the stairs, facing one another.

Before dialogue appeared, I noticed something strange about the color scheme. In Yellow Version, the color of the inside of Pokémon Tower was gray. But in this game, it was a dark crimson color…

"Leaf: Let's bury Raticate upstairs." she suggested. Green didn't say anything and turned around, proceeding up the stairs. Leaf stood there and it took me a moment to realize that I had to control the two steps it took to reach the staircase. I pressed right and she moved up the stairs.

I was honestly surprised to see Red off to the top left corner of the screen. I should have known that he would be there—in fact, I _did _know he was going to be there—but I didn't think that Leaf would appear as well.

An exclamation mark appeared above Green's head. Leaf was standing behind Green. Red was looking to the left, so he didn't noticed Green and Leaf standing only a few feet behind him to his right.

Green turned to face Leaf. "GREEN: It's RED!"

Leaf stood in place, but turned around a few times as if she was looking for something. She faced Green again and spoke.

"Leaf: This isn't the time. Should we leave and come back later?"

Green turned toward Red. "GREEN: No. I'm going to fight him."

Another exclamation mark, this time above Leaf's head. "Leaf: No! Why would you do that?"

"GREEN: I'm going to get revenge for my RATICATE."

"Leaf: You're gonna kill one of RED's POKéMON?"

Green spun around to face Leaf. "GREEN: No. I won't sink to his level. Here, take this."

A Poké Ball appeared next to Leaf. "GREEN: Hold on to it and go hide. I don't want RED to know you're here."

"Leaf: But GREEN…"

"GREEN: Please."

Leaf and Green stood still for a minute. Finally, the Poké Ball disappeared and Leaf moved on her own downward toward the row of tombstones and paused behind them. She was facing north, but from where she was standing, she couldn't see Red. Green walked upward and then was off-screen as well. A text box appeared, but Leaf wasn't the one talking.

"GREEN: Hey, RED! What brings you here? Your POKéMON don't look dead! I can at least make them faint! Let's go, pal!"

From what I could recall, that was the exact dialogue that Green used before battling Red in the original games. And even here, the text almost fits perfectly with the situation. I say almost because maybe Green would be a little more upset and maybe he wouldn't have called Red his 'pal'. But maybe he was just keeping up the impression that nothing was wrong.

Leaf turned south as if to face me, Raticate's Poké Ball appearing at her feet, and began talking.

"I couldn't watch them battle. With the way things were going, I had a bad feeling that Green was just going to lose again. So I sat facing the other way and stared at the Poké Ball in my hand, the one containing a Pokémon that our friend had killed…"

Leaf sat motionless for a long time. I tried to move her but she didn't budge. The eerie Pokémon Tower music just kept playing. Nothing happened for a while and I suddenly worried that the game froze. I tried pressing every button, and a text box popped up.

"Brandon, it's okay." Leaf said. "I'm just waiting for the battle to end."

Well, that was reassuring. The game was actually waiting in real time for Green and Red's battle to end. I was getting a little impatient, but it was also very hard to watch Leaf just stared at the Poké Ball in front of her.

Finally, a text box popped up.

"GREEN: What? You stinker! I took it easy on you, too!"

I'm sure that Leaf knew as well as I did that Green was just trying to be nice. But deep down, he was distraught. He had lost again. He couldn't avenge his Raticate's death.

"Green then lied to Red about catching a Cubone." Leaf mentioned. "He wanted to find some way to one-up Red, since Cubone were difficult to find in the Tower."

Leaf turned north and Red appeared on the left side of the screen. He was walking towards the steps to the second floor. Since there was another line of tombstones blocking the way, he couldn't see Leaf. He then disappeared off-screen.

Green was now walking toward Leaf. Leaf turned to the right to face Green as he approached her.

"GREEN: …"

"Leaf: …I'm sorry, GREEN."

"GREEN: …Let's bury RATICATE."

The Poké Ball disappeared and they both faced the tombstones. I remembered that Red was still in the Tower as the screen faded. I'm sure that Leaf and Green left immediately afterward.

I began to wonder if we were getting close to the end of this story. I tried to remember how many more battles Red had with Green. The Champion one was a given, but I had almost forgot about the battle before Red challenges Giovanni in the Silph building.

The screen returned to show Leaf standing next to the door of the Silph building. She stood in place for a good minute before Giovanni randomly appeared next to her. He must have just walked out of the door. He turned to face Leaf, an exclamation mark appearing over his head.

"GIOVANNI: Move, kid!" Suddenly, Leaf was pushed two feet away. I was assuming that she had probably been shoved to the ground, but the game always showed people standing so I couldn't tell.

"Leaf: Hey!" she yelled. "That wasn't necessary!"

Giovanni seemed to ignore her as he made his way around her and walked off toward the west. A few Rocket grunts exited the building and ran in the opposite direction.

"GRUNT: GIOVANNI! Where did you go?" I knew from there that this was the set up for Gold and Silver Versions, although Giovanni was probably making his way back to Viridian City to stand as the eighth Gym Leader. The grunts weren't very smart anyway.

Green exited not long afterward and turned to face Leaf. An exclamation mark appeared over his head. Man, whoever made this game sure liked using those to express surprise.

"GREEN: BLUE!" Green stepped over to Leaf. "Are you okay?"

Leaf paused for a moment before responding, which I assumed was because she was standing up. "Leaf: Yeah, I'm fine."

I suddenly became confused. If Giovanni and the grunts were leaving, didn't that mean that Red defeated him? Green should have challenged Red _before _Red went up against Giovanni. Why was he walking out after Giovanni lost?

"Did you see RED?" Leaf was still talking.

"GREEN: …"

"Leaf: …Did you challenge him again and lose?"

"GREEN: …"

There was suddenly a loud noise that sounded like…a clap? Did someone just clap their hands?

"Leaf: Come on, GREEN! Let's wake up! It's not time to give up! Let's not focus on RED right now! You have to become the Champion! My birthday is in two months! If you don't hurry up and become the Champion, I'll get my POKéMON and surpass you!"

So five months have already passed? It was currently April then. There were no more battles between Green and Red until the Champion battle. What would happen in the next two months?

"GREEN: You're right, BLUE." Green said. "I stayed behind and watched RED take down the leader of TEAM ROCKET. And I just can't understand how strong he is. But that doesn't matter! I will become the Champion! Watch RED try to take me down then!"

"Leaf: Okay! That's the spirit!"

"GREEN: I have six badges. I only need two more! Let's challenge some more trainers and make our way to CINNABAR!"

"Leaf: Sounds like a plan!"

Leaf and Green began walking west, the screen beginning to fade again. Before it went completely black, Red appeared outside of the Silph building and began making his way east, probably heading for the Saffron Gym.

I was staring to feel as if there was hardly a friendship between the three anymore. Red made his way through Kanto by himself while Green was being accompanied by Leaf until she could obtain her own Pokémon.

If that was truly the case, that would mean that Red and Leaf haven't encountered one another since before he obtained his first Pokémon five months ago.

…Did Red even care about what his friend had been up to, since she hadn't been able to journey on her own…?

The next scene showed Green standing in front of Lance at the Pokémon League. Leaf was standing off to the side, watching them battle I assumed.

"LANCE: I-I can't believe it! I lost!"

This was the moment Green became the Pokémon Champion. Even if Red had been defeating him, Green was always one step ahead of him.

"Leaf: Yay! GREEN won!"

"GREEN: Does that mean that I'm the POKéMON LEAGUE Champion?"

"LANCE: Yes! While I didn't think I could lose, you have defeated me! You are now the Champion of the POKéMON LEAGUE!"

Leaf ran over to Green and actually jumped in place. I wondered how the person who made this hack managed to do that, but then I remember the character being able to jump over ledges.

"GREEN: Whoa, BLUE? What's with all the hugs?" It certainly didn't look like they were hugging, but you can only do so much with an 8-bit game. Which is why a lot of Creepypasta using the original games never made sense to me.

"Leaf: Sorry! I'm just so happy that you won! You're the Champion, GREEN!"

"GREEN: I sure am, BLUE. And just in time for you to get your first POKéMON!"

"Leaf: Yep! My birthday's only in two weeks! I can't wait!"

"LANCE: Okay, GREEN, let me show you to the HALL OF FAME. Sorry, BLUE, only the Champion can see the HALL OF FAME."

"Leaf: That's okay! I'm sure I'll see it myself one day!"

"GREEN: Oh, haha, BLUE."

"Leaf: Hurry up, GREEN! I want to return home so we can tell your grandpa and sister! They'll be so happy!"

"GREEN: Fine, fine."

Lance and Green walked together toward the Champion room. They disappeared behind the door, leaving Leaf by herself. She turned to face me.

"I was so happy, I honestly wanted to go home and let everyone know about Green becoming Champion so that word could get around to Red. I wished I could just rub it in his face, as bad as that sounds. Now that Green was the Champion, there was no way that Red could tear him down now."

Leaf stood for a moment not speaking. I didn't even bother trying to move her, for I knew she wouldn't go anywhere. She would either wait for Green, move on her own, or say something else.

But it was none of those options. I was surprised when the screen began to turn black, but Leaf was still standing there. A text box appeared.

"That's what I wanted to believe." She then disappeared along with the dialogue.

I figured that the next scene would show the battle between Green and Red, maybe show what happened with Green after Professor Oak and Red went into the Hall of Fame room. But the game surprised me yet again when the scene showed Leaf standing in Professor Oak's lab, next to the table with the remaining Poké Ball. Because of Leaf mentioning that Green had a Charmander at the beginning of the game, I knew that Poké Ball had to contain Squirtle. Which, by the way, matched what the characters of Pokémon Special had.

She was pacing around the lab by herself.

"Leaf: Where the heck is the Professor?"

One of Oak's Aide's began walking toward her, appearing from the front of the lab. Leaf turned to face him.

"Leaf: Didn't you tell me that the Professor made a run real quick and would be back soon? I want to get my POKéMON!"

"AIDE: Sorry, BLUE, but we just caught wind of why he left so suddenly!"

Uh-oh. I had a feeling I knew where this was going…

"Leaf: Well, spit it out! It better be good! I've been waiting seven months for my POKéMON!"

"AIDE: RED challenged Champion GREEN today! And RED won! PROF. OAK went to congratulate him!"

Nothing happened for a minute. I'm sure Leaf was either staring at him like he was an idiot or about to get very angry. I hadn't exactly been expecting her to _push _him. The Aide moved backward.

"Leaf: WHAT?" I imagined her yelling at the top of her lungs. "No, no! Where was PROF. OAK to congratulate his own grandson when he became the Champion? Huh? Why is he going to congratulate RED? Huh? HUH?"

"AIDE: B-BLUE? I-I don't know…"

"Leaf: AAAHHHH!" Leaf then ran out of the lab. Pallet Town didn't pop up like it should have when she walked out. Instead, it showed Leaf walking very fast in place on the black screen, facing west. I assumed that this was the game's way of showing that she was making her way to the Pokémon League without having her walk in actual grass. A text box appeared while she was running.

"I didn't want to believe that Green had actually lost to Red. If I was angry, I'm sure Green was petrified. He had worked so hard to become Champion, only for Red to tear him down two weeks later. And on my birthday even.

"I had to be there for Green. He needed me. Screw getting my Pokémon. Apparently Professor Oak thought that Red was so much more important than both Green and I anyway."

That seemed horribly believable. When Red defeats Green, Professor Oak congratulates Red and then turns to Green, talking about how he was disappointed in the way that Green treated his Pokémon.

Green was doomed to be underappreciated from the start.

Leaf disappeared from the screen for only a second, reappearing next to Green in the Champion room. But I was shocked to see that Red and Professor Oak were standing across from them. This must be what happened during the credits, since this was the first time the Leaf and Red were seen together.

"PROF. OAK: BLUE? What's going on? Why are you here?"

"Leaf: Maybe I should ask you the same thing."

"PROF. OAK: I'm here to congratulate RED for becoming the Champion!"

"Leaf: And I'm here to comfort GREEN while his grandfather praises a jerk."

This sure was a twist. Normally Green was thought of as the jerk.

"PROF. OAK: BLUE! I can't believe you would say that about your friend!"

"Leaf: That kid is not my friend. I haven't even talked to him in seven months. Did he even remember it was my birthday today? Did you even remember that I was supposed to receive my POKéMON today? No? Well, I'm sure disappointed."

I was seriously admiring the way she was addressing the two of them, especially considering that Professor Oak was her elder.

"PROF. OAK: BLUE…"

"Leaf: Praise him. I don't care. But maybe GREEN does."

"GREEN: …"

"Leaf: RED, I hope you're proud of yourself." Leaf turned to face Green. "Should we go?"

"GREEN: …"

Leaf began walking slowly and Green followed behind her. They walked out of the Champion room from the south entrance, leaving Red and Professor Oak to stand there and gaze at where the female and grandson were previously standing. Nothing else was said as the screen faded to black.

Now I had no idea what to expect. The game was practically over at this point. At least Red, Green, Blue and Yellow Versions were. Unless Leaf had something else to say.

Which she would get her chance. Leaf and Green faded in against the black screen. They were walking slowly eastward, Green following behind Leaf. A text box appeared underneath them.

"Green and I made our way back to Pallet Town. I spoke with Green about how sore losers never win, but apparently people who work hard enough never win either. I told him that I was sorry that his grandfather forgot his name and that he couldn't be there for him when he became the Champion. He told me he had already forgiven his grandfather, but that he wasn't sure if he could forgive who he thought was his best friend.

"I told him that I wasn't sure how to respond to that."

"Green made a decision to travel with me after I finally agreed to receive my Pokémon from Professor Oak. I obtained all eight badges in a few months, but refused to try to become the Champion until I was sure I was ready to tear Red down."

Green paused suddenly while Leaf continued walking. When Green was off-screen, Leaf turned to look at me.

"But…the rest of that story continues in the next Chronicle…

"Goodbye for now, Brandon."

Leaf bowed like the nurses at the Pokémon Center did and disappeared, leaving me to stare at a black screen.

I spent a minute recounting the whole story, wondering if that meant that this would move onto the next Generation of games: Gold and Silver Versions. Did that mean that I would discover why Red stands on top of Mt. Silver instead of remaining Champion of the Pokémon League? How Green became the eighth Gym Leader of Kanto?

And what really does happen to Leaf?

A text box popped up, asking me if I wanted to save the data. I wasn't sure what needed to be saved, but I guess if I had turned the game off and didn't save that I would have to re-watch all of Leaf and Green's story. So I chose yes.

After the data saved, I decided to shut off the game and give it a break. I was gonna grab some dinner since it was already eight at night and try to search for any trace of this game on the Internet.

I set the DS down and stared at it, remembering what the man who gave me the game said:

"_She said to tell anyone that purchases this game to pass on its story._"

* * *

**Wow. I seriously wasn't expecting this chapter to be so long.**

**I know this probably doesn't seem like much of a Creepypasta, and no true horror has happened yet, but since Gold and Silver are the sequel games to Red, Green, Blue and Yellow, well...you'll figure that all out next chapter.**

**~Midori**


	3. Two: Elemental Crisis

**All right, so it took me a really long time to decide what I was going to do for this chapter. There were many ways I could have gone about it, so in the end, here's the result. I hope it's as good as the last chapter. I was honestly surprised by all of the positive reviews. Thanks a lot!**

* * *

**Chronicle Two: Elemental Crisis**

Nothing.

The hacked game Pokémon Chronicles Version did not exist anywhere. And considering how _enormous _the Internet is, for a search of something to come up empty is shocking.

All I could think was that I own the only copy of this game. It wasn't unfathomable or anything, it was just kinda…_crazy_. Why would someone only make one copy of a game? And from what I've played so far, it's a well-designed game. I mean, someone took the capabilities of a DS game and lower it to near-perfection 8-bit level. I wasn't even sure that was possible. It must have taken a lot of hard work.

And here was the only copy. I held up my DS and gazed at it intently, remembering the intention of this game.

"_Pass on its story._"

I lay down on my bed and glanced over at the clock on my side table. Ten twenty-six. I didn't have school tomorrow, so I figured I could play through the next Chronicle.

I turned on the DS and the screen remained black. After a moment of flipping my DS around and making sure it wasn't broken, I noticed the familiar Mystery Dungeon text appear.

"Chronicle Two: Elemental Crisis"

The DS menu didn't come up again. I still found this very bizarre, as it seemed as if the game was able to eliminate the DS menu from showing up. I shook my head and just ignored it, as it wasn't entirely important anyway.

The text faded and another character's sprite appeared in the middle of the black screen. I thought it was Kris at first, but I was mistaken. She had brown pigtails, a poofy white hat, and red and blue clothes. It was Lyra! Although, all of her features weren't entirely evident. She was 8-bit also.

"Hi!" a text box appeared underneath her. "I'm Lyra! Nice to meet you, Brandon!"

I made a face. Did this mean that I was going to see this Chronicle through the eyes of Lyra? What about Kris? I did like Lyra, but I didn't like how they replaced Kris with her in HeartGold and SoulSilver. I wonder if this would explain what happened to her…

"Now, you might be wondering where Kris is, right?"

Well, that helps answer that question. I didn't realize when I gripped my DS tighter.

"Well, that will be explained in my story, which I will begin to tell you soon," she said.

I had read many a story and Creepypasta about Kris's disappearance from Pokémon Crystal and replacement in the remakes, most of them tragic. I was honestly hoping that this story would be a little better. Considering the last Chronicle, I didn't think the chances of things ending well for Kris would be good, but I could at least hope that she wouldn't be killed or something.

"But before I begin, I want you to answer a question for me," the text box disappeared, and I wondered what was taking her so long to ask. Once she finally did, though, I understood.

"Do you like Kris more or me?" a box appeared off to the side. It was like a yes/no box, except the options were Kris or Lyra. I blinked. How could I answer her? It was true that I preferred Kris to Lyra, but I couldn't pick Kris! But I didn't want to lie either. I kept pressing the up and down buttons, the cursor moving between the two names. Should I lie and not hurt Lyra's feelings?

Surprisingly, I didn't have to do either. After a minute of not choosing, the options disappeared and Lyra continued talking.

"Is it hard to pick? Or do you really like Kris more than me?" I frowned, but she kept talking. "It's okay. If you liked me, you would have just told me, but since it took you so long to answer, it makes sense that you couldn't choose Kris because you didn't want to upset me."

I felt like I was in a psychology class. They say that lying is bad, but can any one person really truly go a long period of time without lying? Considering this question, when given the option to either lie not to hurt someone's feelings or tell the truth and hurt someone's feelings, which would you go with?

Was she testing me on purpose to really make me think about this?

"I'll be honest, I would prefer if you told me the truth rather than lie to me," Lyra said. "Many people say they would feel the same way, but do you think that's true?"

I wasn't given a yes/no option, but it did make me think. My parents always told me that telling a lie is worse than telling the truth. But I lie to them all the time about little things. One time my mom asked me if I liked a dress she was wearing to attend a party. I actually disliked the dress very much, but my mom looked really happy in it and I didn't want to upset her, so I told her I liked it anyway. But the next time we went out, she spotted a dress she thought was cute and asked me if I liked it. When I made a face at it, she frowned, put it back and walked off, not talking to me for awhile.

I blinked and didn't even realize that Lyra had continued. "You're probably wondering what any of this has to do with anything, right?"

Now that I thought about it, she was right. Why had she asked me that question about who I liked better?

"Well, just think of it this way: you might think of me much differently by the time I finish telling this story."

Uh-oh. That couldn't be good. Could Lyra have possibly done something to Kris? Maybe that's why she wasn't so upset that I stalled in choosing an option. But it was too early to tell.

"Okay, Brandon, I think it's time I begin telling you my story," Lyra said. "But, it's not so much my story as it is all six of ours…"

Six? I figured I was right to assume from what Leaf had said in the last Chronicle that the rest of hers, Green's and Red's story would be included in this Chronicle, as Gold, Silver and Crystal Versions were the sequel to Red, Green, Blue and Yellow Versions. Lyra also said that Kris would be included, so that made five characters. I'm pretty sure that Silver would be included as well, since he's apart of the storyline. The only person that didn't fit was Ethan, since the opposite character in Crystal Version doesn't appear at all in the storyline.

But Leaf appeared in the first Chronicle, even though she didn't even exist in Red, Green, Blue and Yellow. So would that mean that Ethan would show up after all?

Regardless, someone was going to be missing. All I could do was wait and find out.

Lyra slowly disappeared into the darkness and I began to make guesses as to how this story would take place. There were already two different stories to tell: the characters from Gen I and the characters from Gen II. But the characters from Gen II could be split up in multiple ways. Silver's backstory could be fully revealed, Kris's explanation for disappearing from HeartGold and SoulSilver, Ethan possibly being the opposite character could be off doing his own thing…there were several ways to go about this story. So which one would I witness?

The screen turned completely white and faded in to Kris facing Silver outside of Professor Elm's lab. I raised an eyebrow. It was like I was playing Crystal Version. Where did Lyra go?

"Lyra: Does this scene look familiar at all to you?"

I should really stop being so impatient. But I was still confused. Kris was on my screen but Lyra was talking. I knew it was Kris because the poofy hat was gone and her hair was blue. But where was Lyra and why was she the one talking?

"Lyra: This is where it all started. Kris leaving to start her journey to become the Champion."

The text box vanished and nothing happened. I habitually pressed the up button and Kris moved upward. I moved her forward and turned to talk to Silver. I pressed A.

"?: … … So this is the famous ELM POKéMON LAB…" he then turned to face me. "?: What do you want?" He then shoved me away like I expected and walked back to the window.

"Lyra: Kris knew this kid was up to something, but didn't know what to do about it. So she just continued on into the lab to get her Pokémon."

Kris then moved on her own into the lab. She vanished behind the door and the screen faded out.

The next scene appeared and it was inside Professor Elm's lab. Elm was standing in front of his computer. Kris was nowhere to be seen, but I noticed that there were only two Poké Balls on the table. I had a feeling of what was coming next.

There was a loud crashing noise and an exclamation point appeared above Professor Elm's head.

"PROF. ELM: What in the…?"

Silver suddenly appeared on the far left side of the lab, supposedly coming in from the non-visible window. He walked over to the table and one of the Poké Balls disappeared.

"PROF. ELM: H-hey! What do you think you're doing?"

Silver turned to face Professor Elm. "?: I need this," he answered simply.

"PROF. ELM: You can't just steal one of my POKéMON!"

"?: Too late." Silver then ran out of the broken window. Professor Elm ran frantically back and forth.

"PROF. ELM: Call the police! I need to call KRIS!" The screen then faded out again.

I was then shown the scene where Kris fights Silver for the first time, right outside of Cherrygrove City. Apparently they had already battled because of Silver's first line.

"?: … … My name's SILVER. I'm going to be the world's greatest POKéMON trainer." He then stormed off into Cherrygrove.

Kris began walking back toward New Bark Town on her own while a text box appeared.

"Lyra: Kris knew that Silver stole that Pokémon from Professor Elm's lab, but she wasn't sure if she would be able to get it back from him. She was determined to do her best, though, for she knew that for him to steal that Pokémon was obviously wrong.

"But…there was something about this red-haired kid that she didn't know about, and soon she would be caught up in something bigger than she ever imagined."

So far, this story was playing out just like Crystal Version. I already knew the reason behind Silver stealing his Pokémon from Professor Elm, and it was made more evident in the special Celebi event that happens in HeartGold and SoulSilver. Giovanni was Silver's father and, instead of remaining by his side and helping his father with being a part of Team Rocket, rebelled and ran away, vowing to become a powerful trainer and take down Giovanni and Team Rocket himself.

Even though the English script changed the dialogue and never officially revealed that Silver was in fact Giovanni's son, it had been speculated for awhile and became quite obvious by a scientist in the Rocket Warehouse in FireRed and LeafGreen when he stated that Giovanni's son had red hair. Plus, his motive for wanting to take down Team Rocket seemed reasonable.

But what would make this Chronicle different than the actual Crystal Version, besides maybe some scenes from Silver's point of view? My impatience was starting to get the best of me and I continued on.

The screen with Kris still walking to New Bark faded out and I suddenly realized that Kris hadn't had any dialogue yet. I knew that it would make sense for the protagonists to not have spoken since they normally never speak in-game anyway, but Leaf and Lyra were telling their stories. I figured Red wouldn't speak anyway because Game!Red isn't known to speak in the Pokémon fandom at all.

But then I began to wonder…is Lyra doing all the talking because Kris isn't _able _to? Would that mean that she really is…?

The screen returned to show something I definitely hadn't expected. Kris was standing in the Ilex Forest underneath the only tree in the forest you have to Cut down. Above her, you could see the shrine dedicated to the forest's protector, Celebi.

But what shocked me was that Silver was in front of the shrine.

Without me having to do anything, Kris Cut down the tree and walked over to Silver. An exclamation mark popped up above his head and he turned to face Kris.

"SILVER: What are you looking at?" He turned to face the shrine once more before walking westward off screen.

Kris then stood where Silver had before and stared at the shrine. I pressed A.

"ILEX FOREST SHRINE… It's in honor of the forest's protector…"

Lyra then began speaking unexpectedly. "Lyra: Kris stood here for quite some time after encountering Silver and wondered why he would be staring at this. She made the correct assumption that the forest's protector was a Pokémon, and then was struck with the intense urge to meet it…"

I blinked. Silver never showed up in front of the Ilex Shrine in any of the games. And for Lyra to say that Kris was curious about meeting Celebi…I wondered if this had anything to do with learning about Silver's past through the Celebi event. My only confusion with this, though, was that the event was only available in HeartGold and SoulSilver. That's not to say that the person who made this game couldn't have added it in to this Version.

Kris then began walking on her own westward, but the screen didn't follow her. It instead faded out to black, with a text box appearing.

"Lyra: Kris then made her way to Goldenrod City, the place where her adventure would take an unexpected turn."

Goldenrod? I didn't think this Chronicle would take a turn for the worse so soon.

But I was misinterpreting what Lyra was saying. I assumed by _unexpected _that she meant bad. But I was wrong.

At least, in Kris's case.

The next scene showed Kris walking in Goldenrod City. Everything was normal, until the Pokémon Center showed up on screen.

It was bigger than the normal Pokémon Center and the sign next to it said PCC.

I gasped. How could I forget? Well, it wasn't something I was expecting; this game was throwing every curveball possible.

The Pokémon Communication Center, or PCC, was something that was only available in the original Japanese Pokémon Crystal. It was designed to be used with the Mobile Adapter system on Japanese cell phones. But since the system wasn't available elsewhere, considering cell phones weren't as big back in 2000 as they were in Japan, the PCC was removed from the international versions of the game.

But because of this, two big events were left out of the international version. One was the ticket received in the PCC, which could be given to the Daycare man and woman for the Odd Egg. Sure, you could still receive an Odd Egg from the couple in international version without the ticket, but in the Japanese version the Pokémon that hatched out of the Odd Egg had a fifty percent chance of being shiny, while the Odd Egg in the international version only had a fourteen percent chance. The chances we still better than any other Pokémon you could find in the game, but they were still much slimmer.

The second event was the GS Ball. The GS Ball, which was rumored in the anime to contain Celebi but was then never revealed due to the writers shelving the idea in place of the fourth movie, actually existed in the Japanese version of Crystal. You could obtain it in the PCC and take it to Kurt who, after a day, would meet you by the shrine where you could catch a Celebi.

The fact that this PCC was here meant that Lyra had to be foreshadowing Kris in meeting Celebi.

It took me a moment to realize that Kris had stopped moving into the city on her own. I controlled her toward the Pokémon Center and stepped inside. When I walked in, I immediately made my way to a lady standing behind a counter to the right.

"Hello!" she said enthusiastically, I assumed from the exclamation mark. "This is for you, Kris! A gift from a girl with brown hair!"

Brown hair? Lyra? I was ultimately confused. Why would someone randomly give Kris the GS Ball? And why Kris? This felt like a trap.

I obtained the GS Ball and Kris didn't move as the screen slowly faded. I waited for Lyra to add her input, but she said nothing.

This definitely made the assumption that Lyra had left the GS Ball to Kris more solid. But why Kris? Did Kris even know Lyra?

The scene automatically skipped to Kris and Kurt standing in front of the shrine. Kurt held out a brown Poké Ball in front of both him and Kris.

"KURT: This is it. I'm not sure how you got ahold of this, but this GS BALL contains the protector of this forest, CELEBI."

I wasn't sure about the original dialogue of the GS Ball event, but I doubt it was that. That makes me think that the creator of this game wanted me to question how this GS Ball was obtained in the first place, which goes back to Lyra. I was positive that she was the girl with brown hair that the lady mentioned.

"KURT: Are you ready, KRIS?" he asked. Kris didn't respond, but Kurt continued anyway. "KURT: Okay. CELEBI, come on out!" There was a flash of light and Celebi appeared in the spot where the GS Ball was previously.

"KURT: There it is! The Legendary CELEBI!"

The Celebi began spinning around Kris. It cried out twice before glowing.

"KURT: W-what's going on?" When the text box disappeared, the whole screen glowed white. I was prepared for a Pokémon battle with Celebi, but something didn't seem right.

I heard Celebi's cry once more as the screen faded in to show something…bizarre. Kris was standing inside of a very familiar house. She was her normal color scheme, but everything around her was gray.

I pressed a random button on the directional pad and found that I could move. The first thing I noticed was a set of stairs in the right hand corner. I walked up the stairs and gasped at where I ended up.

I was in Green's house in Kanto. And Green, Leaf and Daisy were standing in the middle of the room. They looked the same as they did in the first Chronicle, except that Leaf was a complete dark blue color scheme, while Green was a dark green shade. Daisy was a dark gray, probably indicating that she wasn't as important as the player characters.

"Leaf: GREEN, I can't believe it!" Leaf walked over to Green. "The POKéMON LEAGUE ASSOCIATION recognized you as suitable for the position of a GYM LEADER!"

"DAISY: This is great, GREEN! Are you going to take the offer?"

It seemed that no one noticed that Kris was standing right in the room. Celebi must have taken Kris back in time and made it to where nobody can see her.

But how far back in time was this? Was Red still the Champion? Green's clothes were still the same from his sprite in the Gen I games, so it couldn't have been too long after Red became Champion. But there was no real way to tell; the squeal games take place three years after the events of the Gen I games, so it could be anywhere between that time.

"GREEN: Of course I'll take the offer!" he said. "RED can be the stupid Champion all he wants! At least the LEAGUE recognized me for something!"

"Leaf: Don't worry, GREEN. I told you that I would take him down. For the both of us."

"GREEN: …BLUE, I told you that you don't have to do that."

"Leaf: GREEN, I'm not going to let this go! It was awful for RED to do that to you, and I told you I would get him back for it!"

"GREEN: BLUE…"

"Leaf: GREEN, stop it!"

The room was then silent for a moment. Daisy suddenly faced away from them.

"Leaf: We all made a goal from the beginning. To be the best and to always stay friends, no matter what. He broke that rule and I'm not letting him get away with it. He hurt both of us. Do you just not care?"

"GREEN: …I do, but…I know that you're my best friend, BLUE. We don't need him."

"Leaf: I don't want his friendship back, GREEN. I want to tear him down. To prove to him what he did. When I defeat him, he'll have no one to turn to."

This was pretty dark. Green seemed like he was trying not to care about it, but Leaf was still holding a grudge. She must have been taking this harder than Green was.

But Leaf did have a right to be upset. Over the six month journey, Red never tried to talk to Leaf once. Sure, Red is practically a mute, but according to Leaf, Red never tried to find Leaf or ask how she was. And if Green had never challenged Red at any point in their journey, who knows if Red would have talked to him either.

"GREEN: …Okay, BLUE."

"Leaf: I'll get stronger. In the meantime, you take the position of VIRIDIAN CITY GYM LEADER. Who knows where GIOVANNI went, but good riddance. He was an awful man, anyway."

Celebi's cry echoed again and the screen flashed white again. I began to wonder if Leaf would make good on her promise.

And make good she sure did.

The whiteness faded to reveal Kris, Leaf and Red in the Champion room. Kris was standing behind Leaf, who was facing Red. The whole room was gray, while Red's sprite was completely crimson.

This scene was completely short, as only one line of dialogue was exchanged.

"Leaf: You lose, RED."

Red didn't say anything and just walked past Leaf and Kris out of the room. Leaf walked forward and stood in his previous spot. She turned as if she was looking at Kris, but she couldn't see her. Nothing else was said as the screen brightened again.

So it was Leaf that defeated Red. And that's why he retreated to Mt. Silver. I guess? It still doesn't explain it, but maybe Leaf was right. After she defeated him, with no one to turn to he just decided to remain in solitude in the one place he was sure people couldn't reach him.

The next scene was another definitely unexpected one. Kris, Leaf and Green were standing in Red's house. I knew because of the TV on the first floor, and because his mom was sitting at the table. His mom was the same gray shade as Daisy. Leaf and Green had changed to their clothes, Leaf's from FireRed and LeafGreen and Green's from Gold, Silver, Crystal and their remakes. They were still 8-bit.

"RED's MOM: *Sniff* Why hasn't RED come home? Where is he? No one has heard from him in over a year!"

"GREEN: I-I don't know… Would you like us to look for him?"

"RED's MOM: …I think he's okay. I just don't understand why he couldn't bother to tell anyone where he's going…"

"GREEN: It's okay, I'm sure he'll come home soon."

It took me a minute to notice that I couldn't see Leaf's eyes. Not in the Lost Silver Hidden way, but that the shade from her hat made it so that her eyes weren't visible.

That couldn't be good.

The screen brightened again and I was waiting to see the scene where maybe Leaf or Green would encounter Red on Mt. Silver. But instead I the scene changed to Leaf talking to Lance in his room in the Elite Four. Kris was, as usual, in the room, and Lance was the same dark gray color.

"LANCE: What? You want to step down as Champion?"

"Leaf: Yes. Please tell me you can take my place!"

"LANCE: Well, AGATHA is retiring and LORELEI is returning home to FOUR ISLAND, so their replacements are going to arrive within the week. If I step up as Champion, then they'll still be one vacant spot."

Four Island? Even though the Sevii Islands were only in FireRed and LeafGreen, it was interesting that they were being mentioned here.

"Leaf: Well, I tried asking GREEN if he would want to, but he said he liked being a GYM LEADER better."

"LANCE: Yeah, GREEN would have been the perfect candidate, but I guess it can't be helped. I heard that KOGA was training his daughter to be a GYM LEADER. I wonder if I could ask him."

"Leaf: Please, LANCE. It would be greatly appreciated."

"LANCE: Okay, but…why do you want to step down? Are you having family troubles?"

It was silent for a moment. I hadn't really been paying attention to the music—I had the sound all the way up just in case any mysterious music played, but so far all of the music was the same—but it felt like it was quiet to me.

"Leaf: …I-I just need some time to myself."

"LANCE: All right, that's understandable. You can return whenever you like, BLUE."

"Leaf: …Thanks." Leaf then turned around and walked downward to leave. The screen was focused on Kris, so it didn't follow Leaf as she disappeared off screen.

"LANCE: I hope she's okay. It's been two years since she defeated RED and no one has heard from him since…"

Two years. That means there's one more year until the events of Gold, Silver and Crystal. The screen flashed white once more as I thought about what else there was to see, besides meeting Red on Mt. Silver.

But I was shocked when Kris was returned to Ilex Forest. There had to be more to Leaf's story. Why did she step down as Champion? And did Leaf or Green ever confront Red on Mt. Silver?

"KURT: KRIS! Are you okay?" I wasn't even paying any attention to the fact that Kurt was still standing there. He walked up to Kris. "You were only gone for a few minutes, but I was worried! Did CELEBI take you somewhere?"

Kris didn't respond, but she stepped back and held out the GS Ball. Celebi's cry could be heard.

"KURT: Whatever happened, I think CELEBI wants to stay with you. Will you keep it?" The GS Ball disappeared. "KURT: Good! I think CELEBI really likes you. You must be a very suitable trainer for it, and I would agree! Take good care of it!"

The screen then faded to black. So, wait…Kris has a Celebi now? Well, I guess Celebi plays a pretty big part in all of this after all.

But along the black screen, a text box popped up.

"Lyra: But the adventures with Celebi weren't over yet. In fact, it was only the beginning."

Well, I figured the Celebi could also be used for the event where the character goes back in time to battle Giovanni, but would that play a part in Kris's storyline? Where did Lyra fit into all of this?

The scene returned with Kris facing Silver in the Burned Tower. The dialogue yet again indicated that he was speaking to her after being defeated, but it was different from in the original Crystal.

"SILVER: …You…have a CELEBI?" He sounded surprised. Well, I would be too if someone I knew was in possession of a Legendary Pokémon. Not that that would obviously happen in real life, but I'm sure it's rather bizarre in the Pokémon World. Except for maybe the Frontier Brains. Damn Brandon and his Regi's…

He continued. "SILVER: I…" he then paused and turned around. "SILVER: Never mind." Suddenly, a hole appeared below Kris and she fell through into the basement, which does actually happen in Crystal. A exclamation mark appeared above Silver and he turned around to face the hole.

"SILVER: …KRIS?" He then faced forward before turning and walking upward, possibly trying to exit the tower. Then screen faded before I could figure out exactly what he was doing. Did that mean that maybe Silver was a little concerned? Well, if the screen faded before showing Kris in the basement, he must not have cared enough to jump down after her.

But first the Ilex Shrine and then being surprised at her owning Celebi. Did Silver have some fascination with Celebi all of a sudden? What was the deal with that?

Then I randomly realized something: I had no idea what Kris or Silver's starter Pokémon were.

The game then skipped over Kris and Silver's brief meeting in Olivine to their conversation in the Team Rocket Headquarters.

"SILVER:… Didn't I tell you that I was going to destroy TEAM ROCKET? …Tell me, who was the guy in the cape who used dragon POKéMON?"

Lance. By this time, he was surely Champion. Silver continued.

"My POKéMON were no match at all. I don't care that I lost. I can beat him by getting stronger POKéMON. It's what he said that bothers me… He told me that I don't love and trust my POKéMON enough. I'm furious that I lost to a bleeding heart like him. …Humph! I don't have the time for the likes of you!"

From what I could remember, that was his exact dialogue from this scene. He began to walk off, but this time he turned around.

"SILVER: I'm different from them. TEAM ROCKET are the ones that treat their POKéMON like dirt, not me! And I'll prove it!" He then walked off screen.

Now I didn't remember those words at all. My memory wasn't perfect, but I didn't think he spoke again after saying the first paragraph of dialogue. Maybe it was just to further indicate his hate for Team Rocket.

The scene obviously changed again, this time to the battle against Silver in the Underground Tunnel in Goldenrod. When his dialogue popped up, I really began to wonder if there was some reason that I hadn't been informed of Kris and Silver starter Pokémon.

"SILVER:…I don't understand… Is what that LANCE guy said true? That I don't treat POKéMON properly? Love… Trust… Are they really what I lack? Are they keeping me from winning? I… I just don't understand. But it's not going to end here. Not now. Not because of this. I won't give up my dream of becoming the world's best POKéMON trainer!"

I actually felt bad for Silver. It was beginning to remind me of the battles between Red and Green in the first Chronicle. But the thing about Silver was that it was a learning experience and that he eventually begins to care for his Pokémon, as evident by his Golbat evolving into Crobat. For Green, it was more like he was being humiliated. There was no evidence that Green mistreated his Pokémon, but Professor Oak demeaned him anyway.

Silver began to walk off, but he turned around again. Now I know for sure that he didn't say anything else in the original game, but his dialogue really tipped me off.

"SILVER: I wonder…if maybe I could ask you…" he then paused and turned back around. "SILVER: Not now, but maybe later." He finally walked off screen.

Ask Kris? What would Silver need to ask Kris? I had a strange assumption that maybe it was a favor, but Silver's not the type of person to ask for help so that seemed out of the question.

But boy does this game like to surprise me.

Kris was now standing right at the exit of Victory Road. She was one tile away from being approached by Silver, I assumed, since Silver wasn't there. So would I get to see a battle?

Kris automatically moved forward herself and was stopped by a text box.

"SILVER: Hold it!"

Kris turned around and Silver ran up to her.

"SILVER: Are you going to take the POKéMON LEAGUE challenge?" Yes, given this dialogue, this was surely before their battle. But his next words threw me off.

"SILVER: …Is there any way you can hold off on that for a little? I…I want to ask you for…"

A question mark appeared above Kris.

"SILVER: D-don't look at me like that! I want that CELEBI!"

Back to the Celebi again. I took this moment to realize that Lyra hadn't spoken in awhile.

"SILVER: You have a CELEBI and I want to use its powers. I-if it would be willing to. It's not like I can make it do what I want since it's your POKéMON. I really didn't want to have to ask for your help, but I don't think I have a choice."

After a moment of silence, Kris stood back and held out a brown Poké Ball. Was Celebi still in the GS Ball? An exclamation mark popped up above Silver.

"SILVER: Y-you'll help me?"

The GS Ball was replaced by Celebi's sprite. The forest protector cried out before glowing, the whole screen being engulfed in white. I stared intently at my DS, completely intrigued by what would happen next.

The whiteness slowly dimmed to reveal something I most definitely didn't see coming. I know I've said that a lot, and I will probably say it a few more times, but this one threw me for a loop. The scenery changed _completely_, and what I mean by that was that instead of playing Crystal Version, I was now playing HeartGold and SoulSilver. Lyra and Silver were standing in the middle of a room that looked a lot Giovanni's room in the basement of the Game Corner in Gen I and their remakes. And speaking of Giovanni, he was sitting on a couch across from Lyra and Silver.

And where were Kris and GenII!Silver? Right behind Lyra and GenIV!Silver, although they were still 8-bit.

Mind blown. What in the hell was going on?

The text box from the Gen IV games popped up, so bits of text weren't in all caps.

"Silver: Are you done now, father? Team Rocket is done for, and so should you!"

"Giovanni: …"

"Lyra: You've caused a lot of problems, Giovanni. Are you ready to give yourself up?"

Giovanni got up from the couch and walked behind it. He spoke with his back turned to them.

"Giovanni: I was done ever since losing to that kid in Saffron, and then again at the Viridian Gym. If I even tried for a revival, that kid would be right there to tear me down. So when I heard Archer and Ariana calling out to me over the radio, I knew they were going to fail. But I wasn't expecting it to be from _you _two."

So, I assumed this was taking place in the future after Team Rocket lost for the last time in the Goldenrod Radio Tower. But…Lyra was here instead of Kris. So when exactly does this take place? And where was Kris?

"SILVER: This doesn't make any sense!" the 8-bit Silver turned to Kris and spoke with the original Gen II text box. "You are the one that took down TEAM ROCKET! Sure, I helped as well, but who is this girl with brown hair?"

I was as confused as Silver, although I knew who Lyra was.

"Giovanni: But I'm not going to give myself up to the police. Silver, you've made your decision and I can't change your mind. So it's time for me to leave." A Poké Ball appeared next to Giovanni and out popped a Kadabra.

"Silver: No, father!" GenIV!Silver began to run toward Giovanni, but Kadabra cried out and used Teleport. Both Giovanni and the Pokémon were gone. GenIV!Silver was now standing where Giovanni had just a moment before.

"Silver: Darn it…" Lyra walked over to the redhead.

"Lyra: It's okay, Silver. Team Rocket is done for. They shouldn't make a comeback and if they do, we'll be right there to take them down."

"Silver: …" he turned toward Lyra. "Why does this feel familiar? Like…I've done this exact same thing before? Everything I've done up until now, like stealing the Pokémon from the Professor to this point in time…"

"Lyra: …Who knows? Maybe you have, in a different life."

…What? Why would Lyra say something like that? I get the feeling that there's still something obvious that I'm missing…

"SILVER: KRIS, do you know who this girl is?" GenII!Silver asked Kris. Kris turned toward him but didn't answer.

Then I heard Celebi's cry and a flash of light blinded my view of the screen. When it faded, Kris and Silver were back in the 8-bit Victory Road.

"SILVER: GIOVANNI…is my father. I wanted CELEBI to show me my future with him, if he would give himself up. But…who was that girl? Why did she claim to have taken down TEAM ROCKET? That's not true at all!"

Silver paused and turned away from Kris.

"SILVER: …KRIS… I know that it was you that took them down. And I will remember that. I'll confront my father and when I do I want you to be with me, because that memory is false." Silver began to walk downward when he stopped.

"SILVER: …Thank you." He then sped out of sight. Kris stood there frozen for awhile, as I wasn't able to move her. She then walked by herself out of the cave and then screen darkened completely.

I couldn't even ask anymore questions. I just had to hope that soon enough this game would answer at least the important ones.

The scene slowly faded in, and I was surprised at how far the game skipped ahead. Kris was at the very bottom of the final room of Mt. Silver. I pressed forward and Kris moved up. I took this moment to press Start to see if I could look at her party, but the menu didn't come up. I continued moving her forward. I guess this was the moment when I would get to see what Red was up to.

But Red wasn't the one standing on top of the mountain. I paused Kris's movement and stared at the girl at the top of the screen. She had her back turned, but I recognized her instantly, even in this 8-bit form. I continued to move Kris forward until she stopped herself. The girl turned around to face Kris.

"Leaf: Oh! I wasn't expecting a visitor!"

I wasn't expecting _her_. Where was Red?

"Leaf: You must be a really strong trainer to have gotten this far! Um, maybe I could offer a battle?"

A yes/no box appeared. Do I choose to fight her? Well, I was still curious about Kris's Pokémon; plus, it would be the first time that I will have actually battled at all since playing this game. I chose yes.

"Leaf: Oh! I'm sorry, I only have my BLASTOISE on me."

Leaf stopped talking and I frowned. Dammit, I kinda wanted to battle…

But why was Leaf here? Did she know that Red was supposed to be here instead?

"Leaf: Hey, that POKé BALL… I've never seen one like that before! Can I see it?"

Kris held out the brown Poké Ball. Celebi!

"Leaf: Wow, a CELEBI! I've heard of this POKéMON! Doesn't it have the ability to travel through time?

"…Maybe…maybe you can help me with something?"

And for the first time, Kris finally spoke.

"Kris: You're the girl…from the flashback."

An exclamation mark appeared above Leaf's head.

"Leaf: …So CELEBI did what I asked."

The GS Ball glowed and Celebi came out of it. The Pokémon slowly floated over to Leaf.

"Leaf: KRIS… I want to show you something." The Celebi cried out, and the usual flash of light happened.

But this time when the light dimmed, Kris and Leaf were walking slowly along a black screen. A text box popped up and a familiar character made a return.

"Lyra: Leaf had Celebi show Kris her past. Everything that you witnessed in the first Chronicle Kris saw and Leaf relived."

But did this mean that Leaf was the one that left the GS Ball for Kris, not Lyra? How did Leaf get the Celebi and why did she give it to Kris?

And where are Red and Lyra?

Kris and Leaf were then returned to Mt. Silver. The Celebi was still floating next to Leaf.

"Kris: I-I'm sorry, BLUE…"

"Leaf: …I'm sorry for you, too, KRIS."

An exclamation mark popped up above Kris. "Kris: What do you mean?"

"Leaf: I know about your childhood friend."

Another exclamation mark above Kris. I raised my eyebrow.

"Kris: W-what? How do you know about…ETHAN?"

I gasped. Ethan? He hasn't been mentioned at all since this game began! And what about what Lyra said in the beginning? About this not being just her story but six others? I left Ethan out because if Lyra and Kris were the main characters, Ethan didn't fit anywhere.

But with Ethan being mentioned, that would mean that there were _seven _stories to tell. I thought about it again and figured that maybe Red could be excluded since we already knew his story from playing Red, Green, Blue and Yellow Versions. But he was still an important character.

Nothing was making sense. I set down my DS for a moment and ran my fingers through my hair, clenching my fists and gripping it tightly.

This story sure was intriguing.

I picked up the DS again and took a deep breath. Leaf had already began talking.

"Leaf: KRIS… I can bring him back."

Bring him back? Did that mean he was…?

"Kris: …How? You can do that?"

"Leaf: Yes, I can. It would take a lot of power from CELEBI because time would have to be restarted. Back to when ETHAN was still around. That means that everything you've done up to this point will have to be redone."

Kris ran up to Leaf. "Kris: I don't care! If you can bring him back, please! Do it!"

Nothing was said for a moment, then Leaf spoke up. "Leaf: If I do this, you'll have to do something for me in return."

"Kris: Anything, BLUE."

I began to panic as I remembered Leaf's eyes from the flashback. And the fact that I still had no idea where Red was…

The screen then began to dim. My eyes widened and I gripped the DS tighter, almost yelling at it. He screen couldn't blacken now! There were still too many questions!

I was gonna have to calm down if I were to get through the rest of this Chronicle. I took a sip of the lukewarm water that I left on my side table hours ago, ignoring that the time on my clock read after midnight.

The screen slowly returned to show the outside of Kris's house in New Bark Town. Except that it was highly detailed and in 3-D.

The graphics of HeartGold and SoulSilver.

Before she even walked out of the house, I immediately knew I wasn't looking at Kris's house. The girl with the poofy white hat and the brown pigtails emerged from the front door.

A Marill ran toward the girl, running into her and bouncing backward. A boy with a yellow and black cap walked up to her from below the screen.

"Ethan: Hello, Lyra! How's it going?"

Right at that moment, one of my questions was answered. Leaf used Celebi's powers to its full extent in order to bring back Ethan from…wherever. This could explain why he wasn't present in Crystal but was included in HeartGold and SoulSilver if the girl was chosen as the player character.

But…why did Lyra take Kris's place? What did Leaf ask of Kris that made her disappear? Would Kris really agree to do something that would cause her to not see Ethan?

Or maybe…it didn't matter to Kris. Maybe if he was just alive was what really mattered to her. Did Ethan really die? And if so, how and how did he know Kris?

The Marill ran off screen and Ethan looked over.

"Ethan: Sorry, Lyra, I'll catch up with you later! Marill seems in a hurry to go somewhere!" Ethan then ran after the blue Pokémon.

Lyra then began walking automatically over to Professor Elm's lab. She walked a little ways past it over to where Silver was. She stood there and stared at where he was standing and the screen faded to dark again.

I squinted my eyes in frustration. I may have answered one question, but there were still so many that needed to be answered…

The scene returned and Lyra was on Mt. Silver, the blizzard blowing harshly. And my eyes widened as I witnessed the one person that was still missing from the scene.

Red.

Lyra was approaching him and stopped only one tile away.

"Lyra: Hello, Red. It's been awhile."

"Red: …?"

Of course Red didn't have any dialogue, but the question mark threw me off. Lyra's statement indicated that they must have met before, but Red didn't seem to have any idea what she was talking about.

"Lyra: Did you hear about me taking down Team Rocket? Or do you really never leave this place after leaving your previous place as Champion?

"It doesn't matter. It took me forever to find you the first time, but I guess times changed because the guards wouldn't let me through until I had all sixteen badges from Johto and Kanto.

"It didn't take too long. Besides, I already had the badges from Kanto."

My head was starting to hurt as more questions entered my head. Lyra's dialogue was just confusing the hell out of me.

But out of everything this game had to offer, what happened next was _definitely _something I never would have seen coming. My mouth opened a little more with every word she spoke.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that? Am I really confusing you? You may not know me, but I know everything about you, Red."

Lyra took a step forward, but Red stepped backward.

"Lyra: What's wrong, Red? Aren't you one of the most powerful trainers in the world? Why are you stepping back from a little girl?"

Another step forward. Another step back.

"Lyra: This seems very familiar…but I wouldn't expect you to remember. I looked much different then. But I think there's another factor to all of this…"

Another step forward. Another step back…

Red was at the very edge of the mountain. He couldn't step back anymore.

"Lyra: Celebi had to use twice the amount of power in order to bring back to life not one person, but _two_. Poor thing. But I just couldn't help myself. I enjoyed it so much the first time that given the opportunity, I had to do it again.

Step forward.

"Lyra: Goodbye, Red. Nice knowing you."

It was like watching a horror scene in slow motion. Red was pushed backward and slowly disappeared off the cliff.

Lyra turned around and I was waiting for the reveal. I knew what was coming next, and I couldn't help but gasp anyway when she took off her hat and spun around. She was still wearing the overalls, but her pigtails disappeared. Her long hair was blowing along with the cold snowy wind.

"Leaf: I did it, Green. I did this for us."

The screen slowly faded to black and I set down the DS. I rubbed my eyes and lowered my head. That had to be the end of this Chronicle. I was positive of that.

I glanced at the screen and noticed a text box over the blackness. A sprite appeared above it. It was GenI!Red.

"Leaf: I humiliated Red when I defeated him in the Champion room. I told him that he should run and hide, for now that I had the power to destroy him I would do so. And he definitely took my advice. I vowed to find him, but I tried to move Green up to a position in Elite Four. When he refused, I decided to step down as Champion and devote myself to taking Red down for good. He had hurt Green and I and it was time for him to finally pay for it."

Suddenly, blood spots splattered on the screen and I actually jumped back. Red slowly faded from the screen and GenII!Green took his place.

"Leaf: Green never found out about my killing Red, but he didn't seem to care about him. He had moved on and hoped to never see Red again. So I made for sure that Red would never encounter him again."

Green disappeared and GenII!Ethan replaced him.

"Leaf: I met Ethan in Celadon City while I was on my way to battle Erika before becoming Champion. We got to talking at the Game Corner and became good friends. He was talking about moving to Johto to live close to a childhood friend of his that moved a few months prior. But after I became Champion, I found out that he was involved in an accident and never made it to Johto. I was upset to lose another friend and while looking for Red I told myself to seek out his childhood friend, who he mentioned lived in New Bark Town."

Ethan disappeared and GenIV!Silver stood in his place.

"Leaf: Silver was an unexpected variable. I didn't learn about his existence until I went back in time to disguise myself as Lyra and met him outside of Professor Elm's lab. Celebi was worn out from shifting time and reviving Ethan and Red so I had to find out about this kid by warming up to him. He was a tough nut to crack but when he learned that I had a Celebi, he asked for my help in Victory Road and wanted me to use its powers to take him to the future. When I told him that Celebi couldn't use its powers, I offered to help Silver in any other way I could. Which led me to discover that Giovanni was his father when we encountered the boss of Team Rocket in the underground of the Game Corner. But when he asked me if he had talked to his father before, I made the assumption that maybe before with the other pigtailed girl."

Silver slowly disappeared and Kris, the one and only from Generation II, now took up the middle of the screen.

"Leaf: And Kris… I didn't meet her until after I met Celebi. I had heard about the Pokémon with the ability to time travel when I got my Pokédex updated from Professor Oak and I knew I had to have it.

"When I heard that it lived somewhere in Ilex Forest, I found its shrine and discovered the GS Ball. Celebi had been sleeping and I woke it up. I asked if Celebi could take me back in time to three years ago and thought that maybe I could restart the journey between Green and Red, but just because I went back in time didn't mean that anything would change. So I scratched that idea off my list and decided to continue with my goal to destroy Red instead. But I still wanted Celebi; it could have been useful in the future. So I proved my worth to it by defeating it in battle, but it wished to remain in the GS Ball.

"But on my way to find Kris, I began to contemplate some things. Why was it that Red, Green and I had to fall apart? Why did Red change after he obtained his Pokémon? Was there some kind of fate that determined our journeys to fall into place this way? I looked at the GS Ball and figured that I had the ability to find out if there was more to the Pokémon World than I had previously thought.

"And after doing some more research, I discovered something _very _interesting…

"But I didn't have the resources to continue my research alone. I had to have help.

"Which is where Kris came in.

"I left Celebi some instructions and left it with the lady at the PCC to give to Kris when she arrived in the City. And everything else fell into place. I didn't want to con her, but I needed help from someone and I knew that if I promised her the return of Ethan she wouldn't be able to resist. It would take a lot of Celebi's power to revive Ethan and Red as well, but Celebi didn't do it alone…

"And revive Red? Well, if you hadn't caught on from the many hints I've dropped, then I'm not sure what to tell you, Brandon."

Kris's sprite slowly faded away and Leaf in Lyra's clothes took her place.

"Leaf: I probably didn't answer all of your questions, but remember, there are still three more stories to tell. I'm sure in due time, they can reveal the answers for you…

"Until next time, Brandon. May we meet again soon." Leaf bowed and disappeared into the blackness.

I was asked if I wanted to save the game. I chose yes and turned off the game. I set my DS on the side table and stared at the ceiling.

Here's my rundown of everything I just witnessed. The reason that Leaf/Lyra was telling the story was because Kris wasn't available to tell the story. There was no telling where she was, but I didn't believe she was dead.

The reason why Leaf/Lyra stated that she was telling six stories is because she actually was: Red, Green, Kris, Ethan, Silver and Leaf. Lyra didn't exist because Leaf and Lyra were one in the same.

Silver was on the hunt for Celebi as well, in order to find out his fate with his father. When he asked Kris for her help in Victory Road, he was shown the future with Leaf/Lyra because that would actually be what happened. The point in time in which Leaf/Lyra and Silver actually talked to Giovanni was never stated, but it could be assumed that Kris met up with Leaf on Mt. Silver before Silver got a chance to ask her to join him in finding his father.

And the reason that GenIV!Silver told Leaf/Lyra that he felt as if he had chased after his father at that exact point in time before is because he was recalling witnessing the scene when he was using Celebi's power with Kris. Leaf/Lyra confused this as Silver possibly getting dèjá vu from before she used Celebi's power to go back in time and start his journey over. But Silver never actually went to confront his father with Kris.

When Kris met Leaf on Mt. Silver, Leaf had already killed Red the first time. Kris had no idea, but when Leaf mentioned that she could revive Ethan if she did her a favor, Kris wasn't going to pass up on it. It was never mentioned what killed Ethan, but it didn't need to be brought up. All that I needed to know was why he didn't exist in Gen II if Kris was the player but why he did exist in Gen IV if Lyra was the player.

Leaf mentioned Celebi getting help in reviving Ethan and Red from somewhere else. I thought it had been strange that Celebi had the ability to being people back to life before Leaf pointed out this fact. That means that another Pokémon had to be involved. But I was sure that would be brought up again later.

And with Leaf using Celebi's powers to go back in time and start over from the beginning of Kris's journey but taking her place as someone else, that means that Leaf was the only person that remembered everything that happened while everyone else started over. Or maybe Kris would remember as well, wherever she was?

I thought about what Leaf/Lyra said at the beginning of this Chronicle, when she asked if I liked her or Kris better. Then what she said afterward:

"_Well, just think of it this way: you might think of me much differently by the time I finish telling this story_."

But there were still three obvious questions that needed to be answered:

What did Leaf discover about her research on the Pokémon World that she needed help with?

What was Leaf's favor to Kris?

And where was Kris?

* * *

…**How did this chapter end up this long? I honestly didn't mean to do that. This took _two days_. Just in time for Halloween!**

**Sorry if this chapter was a confusing mess. Trust me, this chapter was difficult to write and it's still not perfect. It happens, but I did my best. If anything was extremely confusing to you, point it out in a review and I'll make sure I focus on it in a later chapter. I may have missed or overlooked a detail or two.**

**Happy Halloween, guys. See you again in Gen III!**

**~Midori**


End file.
